Senju Hashirama
Senju Hashirama (千手柱間) who is famously nicknamed as the God of Shinobi (忍の神). Mostly because he became a legendary ninja who hailed from the Senju clan that put together with the Uchiha clan, and established the first shinobi village: Konohagakure. He would later go on to become the village's First Hokage (初代火影). Despite this Hashirama only wanted peace, and to that end founded Konoha with his childhood friend, and rival Uchiha Madara. Although he was not able to achieve peace during his lifetime, his legacy would live on, continuing to shape the village for decades long after his death. Background Hashirama Senju was born on the day of October 23rd during the Warring States Period, as the eldest of Senju Butsuma's four sons. Hashirama and his three little brothers grew up on the brutal battlefield waging constant war with the Senju's rivals: the Uchiha clan. During his infrequent downtime, Hashirama met a young boy his own age named Madara. The two quickly developed a friendly rivalry, be it by skipping stones or urinating in rivers, with Hashirama typically winning their weird contests. Though a gifted shinobi since birth, Hashirama did not approve of this practice of sending young children to fight and die, by believing that it would only increase the bitterness between the Senju and the Uchiha clan, thus causing more tragic deaths. After the tragic deaths of their two brothers, Kawarama and later on Itama, Hashirama and his last remaining brother, Senju Tobirama, both decided that a new shinobi system would need to be implemented to end the cycle of child deaths, a system that would require an alliance between the Senju and Uchiha. Like Hashirama, Madara was also a shinobi who had lost his little brothers on the battlefield. Together they imagined a world where children like themselves wouldn't need to fight all the time, and where their brothers would be safe from harm. As a precaution, Hashirama and Madara did not divulge their family names, but nevertheless discovered each other's identities: Hashirama was a Senju, Madara was an Uchiha; it was their duty to kill each other. Hashirama set this duty aside, unwilling to take his friend's life. Madara, however decided their dreams of a peaceful world were just impossible to do, and therefore ended their friendship so that they could kill each other without reservation. Over the following years Hashirama and Madara continued to meet up in combat. However Hashirama could never bring himself to kill someone he still considered a friend, and Madara could never defeat Hashirama's superior abilities. In time, both Madara and Hashirama became the leaders of their respective clans, a position Hashirama tried to use to broker peace between them, and finally make their childhood dreams a reality. Although some Uchiha found the offer increasingly tempting, Madara was unwilling to accept after Tobirama killed his last remaining brother, Izuna. Wracked with grief, Madara made one final stand against Hashirama and the Senju clan and was summarily defeated. Tobirama attempted to kill Madara to finally end the brutal fighting, but Hashirama stopped him, by knowing that would only renew hostilities between the Senju and Uchiha. At Madara's suggestion, Hashirama offered to kill himself in order to achieve a peaceful resolution. As he was about to end his own life, Madara stopped him, moved by the gesture, and assented to peace. The Senju, the Uchiha, and all their affiliated clans came together to found a village of peace, where children would never need to die in battle. Hashirama and Madara, rekindling their childhood friendship, and called that village Konohagakure. Although Hashirama created much of the village's infrastructure with his Wood Release abilities, it was his wish that Madara to become the Hokage, the village's leader and protector. At Tobirama's insistence, the Hokage position was opened up to a vote by Konoha's villagers, and it was Hashirama that they elected into office. Hashirama wanted Madara to become his adviser so that he could improve his standing among the villagers and someday succeed him as the Second Hokage. However Madara felt that position would inevitably go to Tobirama, which would in turn end badly for the Uchiha. With his position in Konoha rapidly diminishing, Madara decided the village was a failed experiment and abandoned it, intent on someday returning to face Hashirama in battle yet again. For a long period of time, things were peaceful. Hashirama helped train one of Tobirama's students, Sarutobi Hiruzen and he got to spoil his first grandchild, Tsunade. He locked away the Scroll of Seals, as the kinjutsu it contained no longer necessary in the world he'd made.n Konoha's successes led other countries to create their own villages. Eager to form a lasting peace with these new villages, Hashirama convened a Kage Summit so that he could share the tailed beasts Konoha had acquired with them, thus balancing power amongst them. But cooperation would not be so simple as Hashirama intended it to be, first by Tobirama's demand that the other villages pay for the tailed beasts they received, then by the First Kazekage's counter request of money and territory in lieu of a tailed beast. As unrest began to grow, Hashirama shared his fear that any agreement they made would only be temporary, but also that future generations could forge a lasting unity. True to his promise, Madara eventually returned to Konoha with Kurama the Nine Tail Fox under his control, by challenging Hashirama to one final contest. With Kurama's power, as well as Hashirama's efforts to capture and contain it, devastated the landscape, carving out what would later on be called the Valley of the End. Hashirama spent the duration of their battle trying to reason with Madara, but Madara continued fighting until he was too tired to keep even his Sharingan active. This enabled Hashirama to distract him with a wood clone while the real Hashirama stabbed him in the back from behind. Madara collapsed, and before dying noted how much Hashirama had changed from when they were children. In the aftermath of the intense battle, Tobirama hid away Madara's body, while Hashirama's wife, Uzumaki Mito, became Kurama's first jinchuriki by sealing the beast within herself in order to contain its great power to Konoha's benefit. The devastation to the terrain which ensued from this battle were so great that it created an entire land formation that eventually became known as the Valley of the End. But the peace Hashirama had worked so hard for was starting to unravel and vanish; at some point Takigakure sent Kakuzu to assassinate him. Although he defeated Kakuzu, other wars began to break out, and it was during one of these wars that Hashirama ultimately died. Before his death he passed the title of the Second Hokage to Tobirama, but also instructed him not to mistreat the Uchiha. Personality Hashirama Senju was an excitable man with a boisterous personality. He loved meeting new people, having friendly competitions, and gambling. Headstrong and often impulsive, it fell to others such as his little brother, Tobirama to be more responsible or realistic about things that Hashirama had gotten carried away with. When taken down in this way, or even when simply presented with information that troubled him, Hashirama could do a near immediate about face, going from laughing to sulking. These moping periods were typically brief though, and he'd quickly go back to his usual high spirited nature. Later generations upon meeting him, tended to remark that neither extremes of his personality were very fitting for a man who was called the "God of Shinobi". Despite the first impression he may give, Hashirama was capable of being serious when it came to matters that were important to him. He spent years opposing the practice of sending children to war and dreamed of a shinobi system where a child could be around others his or her age, and never needing to "grow up" prematurely on the battlefield. To that end he became very devoted to Konoha upon its foundation, as it was the realization of his dream for peaceful childhoods. He wanted the rest of the village to cherish what Konoha represented just as much as he did, by encouraging them to regard every villager as part of one large family that should always look out for each other. As the first Hokage, his job was to protect that family at all costs, even if that cost was his life. This philosophy, known as the "Will of Fire", would become a cornerstone of Konoha teachings for decades after his death. The Will of Fire is demonstrative of Hashirama's general optimism when it came to other people; he believed a village first loyalty would naturally break down the mentality that shinobi had to look out for their clans. Hashirama lived by this philosophy long before Konoha's founding, having no qualms about killing himself if it meant peace between the Uchiha and Senju clans. His entire goal of gaining more power, was to have enough to stop violence. One example of this was he believed if the two most powerful clans during the Warring States Period were to join forces, there would be no other shinobi clan to stand against them and would stop selling their services, effectively ending the Warring States Period. He always saw the best in others, either trusting that they acted in good faith or that they could, through non-violent means, be reasoned with. He was humble, not above lowering his head to his fellow village heads or claiming inferiority to those he'd never met but whose actions he approved of. If nothing else, Hashirama was kind, by placing the needs of others before his own: he was willing take his own life if it would help create a world where his friends and family wouldn't need to die so unnecessarily. It was on these points that Tobirama disagreed with Hashirama most ardently, as Tobirama felt that Hashirama should have a greater value of himself and a greater suspicion of others. It was, similarly, on these points that Hashirama was at his most forceful, asserting his views over Tobirama's; though Tobirama did not often agree, he knew better than to oppose his brother. Hashirama had a lifelong friendship and rivalry with Uchiha Madara, eventually considering him a brother. As children, they would spend much of their free time together, such as talking, playing, and planning for a future that they weren't sure would ever come true. Both were willing to oppose their own fathers by refusing to kill each other, but only Hashirama kept up this refusal into adulthood; even as enemies, Hashirama would go out of his way for Madara, restraining himself (and Tobirama) so as not to hurt him and indulging Madara's desires at his own consequence. When they were able to rekindle their friendship by making Konoha, Hashirama placed a great deal of trust in Madara by desiring him to be Hokage. Since he believed it was the best way for Madara to recover from the loss of his brothers. When this ultimately failed, Hashirama respected Madara's opinions and dissatisfaction with the village. However he would not permit him to move against Konoha, therefore he killed him in the end with sadness and reluctance in order to protect what they'd made together. Despite everything they went through, Hashirama considered Madara his friend to the very end. Appearance Hashirama Senju was a tall man with light brown tanned skin, dark eyes and waist length black hair typically styled in a centre-parted fringe that framed his face, although sometimes he wore it combed-back with two single locks framing his face instead. In most cases, his attire took the form of the standard shinobi dress of his era, consisting of dark red traditional armour — similar to that of samurai — worn over a simple black suit. This armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, shoulders, thighs and forearms. Each collar of his shoulder guards bore the Senju symbol emblazoned on them. For a time, he also wore a light-coloured cloth bearing his clan's symbol. This clothing was accompanied by sandals and his village's forehead protector, after its formation. He often time also carried either a single large scroll strapped to his back or several large ones into battle. While in the village, Hashirama tended to wear the traditional Kage attire consisting of the customary brown and white hat and haori over a full-length brown and white gown, along with a simple red headband. Otherwise, he wore a light-brown, short-sleeved, kimono shirt with mesh armour underneath, held closed by a red sash, and navy blue pants. As a young child, Hashirama's hair was shoulder-length and was more bowl-cut in style, hanging around his face. He wore a light-colored attire with a short jacket, a light scarf around his neck, and a dark-colored sash around his waist. In his youth, Hashirama had shorter hair which hung about his face. In terms of an outfit attire, he wore several different outfits which included the more traditional pinstriped kimono pants of his clan, with a dark kimono shirt and sleeveless haori, to a sleeveless kimono top and bottom with which he wore bandages on his arm. He also wore at times, a haori jacket as well as a full-length sleeveless one with a poncho-scarf around his neck. Abilities Hashirama Senju was famed as the strongest shinobi of his era, reputed as a God of Shinobi. Yakushi Kabuto claimed during the Fourth Shinobi War that Hashirama's prowess had yet to be matched, with people regarding his abilities in a fantasy light. Madara openly admitted inferiority to Hashirama since childhood, and even with the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and the Nine-Tails at his disposal, he could never defeat Hashirama in their lifetimes. Hashirama was skilled enough in taijutsu to match experts like Madara and Hiruzen, and could cast genjutsu to lock a target in perpetual darkness for the technique's duration. Chakra Hashirama's chakra was remarkably strong, so dense that it could create a surge of wind and crack stone when released. This is partly because he was an inheritor of Otsutsuki Asura's chakra. During the Fourth Shinobi War, after seeing Uzumaki Naruto distribute the Nine-Tails' chakra to the entire Allied Shinobi Forces, Hashirama compared the volume to his own. His chakra control is advanced enough to perform various complex and large-scale techniques with only one to no hand seal at all. Hashirama's life force also grants him enough stamina to fight nonstop for a twenty-four hour period while still left prime to battle, and a will strong enough to resist the control of the perfected Impure World Reincarnation with ease. His body was brimming with vitality, granting him considerable regenerative powers that could mend most injuries with no residual effects, an ability that only Tsunade has come close to emulating. Ninjutsu As a Senju, Hashirama is trained in a variety of shinobi skills. He could summon multiple Rashōmon gates to protect himself from nearly any attack. He could use barrier ninjutsu advanced enough to subdue the Ten-Tails. He had unprecedented skill in medical ninjutsu, able to heal wounds without forming hand seals. His skill in fuinjutsu could store several different types of weapons for battle, with which he showed versatile skill in bukijutsu, able to fight on par with Madara. In the anime, he could also break Madara's control over the Nine-Tails. Senjutsu Because of his large chakra reserves, Hashirama could use senjutsu and enter Sage Mode — a feat he could perform instantaneously. In this mode, he gains red (black in the anime) markings around and under his eyes as well in the middle of his forehead. While it is not known where he learned it, Hashirama proved formidable in its usage, riding about on his wood techniques as a means to be mobile in battle while maintaining the stillness of one's self needed to continue building up natural energy to keep this mode activated. His different wood techniques become much stronger while he is in Sage Mode. Hashirama could also perform the Sage Art: Gate of the Great God to bind targets, even those as large as the Ten-Tails. Nature Transformation Hashirama was proficient in all five basic nature transformations, along with Yin and Yang Release. He was most famous for his use of Wood Release, a combination of earth and water-natured chakra, creating wood and plants from the ground or his very being of various sizes that he manipulated to his purposes. This ability was apparently exclusive to him as no one else has naturally acquired this power; any replications are noticeably weaker than Hashirama's capabilities. Hashirama could completely change the landscape with his constructs. He also had more ingenious usages such as making wood clones that are nearly indistinguishable from himself. He could make flowering trees whose pollen rendered opponents unconscious, protective structures able to withstand Tailed Beast Balls, giant hands to apprehend large targets, as well as a giant humanoid creature able to clash with Madara's Complete Body — Susanoo. In the anime, his precision and dexterity with his Wood Release could wield and launch his various weapons from afar, allowing him to attack from multiple angles. When Hashirama enters Sage Mode, his Wood Release techniques become considerably larger and more dangerous, as seen with his largest creation, the Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands: by using it to deliver an enormous barrage of punches, it could strip Susanoo from the Nine-Tails plus was chiefly responsible for the formation of the Valley of the End. Hashirama's Wood Release also granted him a method of subduing and controlling the tailed beasts. By making direct hand contact or channelling it through his Wood Release, Hashirama could use the Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands to put the beast to sleep. He acquired several tailed beasts in this way and was able to maintain control over all of them at the same time. Likewise, he could create wood dragons to wrap around any targets and absorb their chakra. Naruto (Part I) Invasion of Konoha arc Orochimaru invades Konoha so that he can kill his master, Sarutobi Hiruzen, who is now the Third Hokage. Because Orochimaru wants Hiruzen to experience the same thrills of fighting a teacher as he is, he reincarnates Hashirama and Tobirama. Recognizing Hiruzen and seeing how old he has gotten, Hashirama realizes how long he's been dead. Tobirama meanwhile, realizes that they've been brought back with the Impure World Reincarnation, and therefore will have no choice but to fight Hiruzen. Orochimaru suppresses their personalities and forces them to attack. Hiruzen struggles to land an attack against Hashirama and Tobirama, with their coordination and responsiveness offering him few openings. The few attacks he does land are merely regenerated by their reincarnated bodies. Because killing Orochimaru will not end the Impure World Reincarnation, Hiruzen uses the only option he has left: after creating two shadow clones, he has a clone capture each of the deceased Hokage and use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal on them. With their personalities restored, Hashirama and Tobirama apologize for being such troubles to him, just as Hiruzen apologises for the fate he has sentenced them to. He pulls the souls from their reincarnated bodies, feeding them to the Shinigami for all eternity. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Fourth Shinobi War arc At the request of Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru releases the souls of the first four Hokage from the stomach of the Shinigami so that he can reincarnate them. After taking in their surroundings, Hashirama and Tobirama are excited to meet Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage, and take him as a sign of Konoha's continued prosperity. Hashirama asks who the Fifth is, and is informed that it is his granddaughter, Tsunade; Hashirama, accordingly worries about the village's current fate. Sasuke however asks the former Hokage about the history of the village, specifically with regards to the Uchiha clan. From Tobirama's comments, Hashirama realises that Tobirama did not follow his instructions to be understanding of the Uchiha. When Tobirama prepares to attack Sasuke in order to protect the village from one of the last Uchiha, Hashirama uses force to stay his hand. The Hokage are told about recent events, namely the outbreak of the Fourth Shinobi War and the reincarnation of Madara Uchiha. Tobirama wishes to go and help Konoha's forces in the war effort and asks for Hashirama's help. Although Orochimaru has perfected his control of the Impure World Reincarnation, Hashirama is still strong enough break free if he chooses. Instead of doing that however, he decides to tell Sasuke about his work to create Konoha and the dealings with the Uchiha, as that is why he has been reincarnated in the first place. Hearing Hashirama's history and reflecting on his own experiences, Sasuke decides he doesn't want Konoha to be destroyed, as is Madara's current intention. Orochimaru releases the Hokage from his control so that they can help in this goal, and they set out for the site of the Allied Shinobi Forces' battle with the Ten-Tails. Although worried by Madara's current plans, Hashirama is at the same time curious how Madara managed to survive their last encounter and looks forward to seeing him. When they arrive on the battlefield Madara, sensing Hashirama, excitedly asks for a chance to fight him, but Hashirama replies that he'll need to wait. Entering Sage Mode, Hashirama uses Sage Art: Gate of the Great God to bind the Ten-Tails, then assists the other Hokage in erecting a barrier to confine it. Because he must stay with the barrier, Hashirama creates five wood clones to act on his behalf. Four lead an Allied attack against the Ten-Tails' minions while the fifth engages Madara; Madara is uninterested and offers to continue waiting until the real Hashirama is available. When Uchiha Obito appears on the battlefield, Hashirama realizes that Madara is forcing him to use the Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique to revive him. He creates six additional wood clones to go after Madara and stop him. Obito is able to resist Madara's control and instead seals the Ten-Tails into himself, becoming its jinchuriki. With his new power, Obito rips down the barrier, easily shrugs off another Gate of the Great God, and tears through one of the wood clones before it has a chance to respond. The clone is able to retain its form for long enough to create branches that restrain Obito, allowing one of Tobirama's shadow clones to use Mutually Multiplying Explosive Tags. When this fails to have an effect, Hashirama decides to get personally involved. Madara, however, is done waiting, and forces Hashirama to fight him. Hashirama tries to convince him to postpone, but Madara won't hear of it. While he engages Madara, his remaining wood clones provide what support to the Allies they can and keep Hashirama apprised of how the battle against Obito is going. After Obito creates the Ten-Tails' giant tree form, Madara explains to Hashirama the tree's function in the eventual implementation of the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Needing to communicate this to the rest of the Alliance, Hashirama has Ino Yamanaka telepathically link one of his wood clones to the rest of the Alliance, which now includes Tsunade and the other current Kage. After saying hello to his granddaughter, the clone relays his message and implores them not to give. When feelings of futility begin to grow amongst the Alliance's ranks, Hashirama shares his memories of the first Kage Summit with them, helping to rally them all and, ultimately, defeat Obito. The original Hashirama, meanwhile, manages to pin Madara with multiple Gate of the Great Gods and surrounds him with wood dragons to prevent him from escaping. Naruto Uzumaki arrives to help seal Madara, thus ending the war, but Madara implements a final trump card before they can do so: successfully forcing Obito to restore him to life with the Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique. The full return of his original power allows Madara to break free of his restraints and, in the confusion, quickly immobilise Hashirama with chakra receivers. Madara is able to fight off several other immediate attackers, but his revival has left him without his eyes, diminishing his senses. He approaches Hashirama and absorbs his senjutsu chakra so that he can find targets based on their chakra signatures. Before he leaves, Madara notes that the plan for peace he mentioned to Hashirama so long ago is about to be achieved. As Sasuke is about to go after Madara; Hashirama still unable to move, offers to give him a jutsu that can be used to cancel out the senjutsu chakra Madara has taken. Sasuke asks why Hashirama would trust him, an Uchiha, to which Hashirama replies that he resembles Madara's brother, Izuna, and that maybe that likeness will remind Madara of the kind person he used to be before Izuna died. In the end, Sasuke fails and the Infinite Tsukuyomi is cast, with the whole world – the reincarnated Hokage excluded – getting wrapped into God: Nativity of a World of Trees. Sometime later, the chakra receivers disappear restoring Hashirama's mobility. He reunites with the other Hokage and they try to figure out what they can do to break the Infinite Tsukuyomi. They are met by the spirit of the Sage of the Six Paths, who recruits their help. Combining efforts with the spirits of the other dead Kage, they summon Team Kakashi, Madara, and the tailed beasts back from Kaguya's dimension. Hashirama approaches Madara, who is too weak to get up and is in fact dying from his ordeal. Madara uses his remaining moments of life to admit that Hashirama's method of peace was right all along. Hashirama forgives him and says that they are still friends despite everything, which Madara uses his last breath to say isn't so bad. Hashirama and the other Kage are returned to the Pure Land by the Sage of the Six Paths. As his soul ascends, Hashirama wishes Sasuke and Naruto good luck, hoping they have a better experience together than he and Madara did. Legacy The fact that only Hashirama possessed the ability to use Wood Release – and related abilities of controlling tailed beasts and self-regeneration – made his DNA highly coveted after his death: In the anime, Konoha sanctioned several attempts to research and reproduce Hashirama's power, but all met with disastrous failure and further study was forbidden. Orochimaru exhumed Hashirama's body for his own experiments, where he infused sixty child test subjects with cells harvested from the remains in the hopes that one would prove able to use Wood Release. Only Yamato survived the process. Danzo had a work relationship with Orochimaru and had his right arm infused with Hashirama's cells. In addition to granting him increased chakra levels and limited Wood Release abilities, it extended the amount of time he could keep Izanagi active with his different Sharingan and increase how often he could use Kotoamatsukami. Kabuto continued Orochimaru's studies, eventually learning how to create an implant that would grant whoever received it access to Hashirama's power. The only recipient of this implant was Madara, enhancing him "beyond his prime". Madara took his own sample of Hashirama's DNA during their fight at the Valley of the End, which he applied to his injuries afterwards to accelerate his recovery. Decades later, towards the end of his natural lifespan, the mixing of Hashirama's DNA with his own would evolve his Sharingan into Rinnegan. Using this DNA sample, Madara created a mindless clone of Hashirama, with which he was able to produce a substance that could heal injuries and replace lost limbs; Tsunade later does the same. This same substance would be used in the manufacture of the White Zetsu Army. In the anime, Root saw this as a means to create an ultimate weapon, researching for years to create Gozu-Tenno. A large part of Hashirama's legacy was his philosophy of the Will of Fire, which became increasingly common amongst Konoha's ninja in the years after his death. Future Hokage, in particular, were expected to fully adopt the philosophy. In time, even members of the Uchiha clan began demonstrating signs of the Will of Fire, with Hashirama claiming Itachi's dedication to the village was even greater than his own. Video Games Senju Hashirama is a playable character in the following video games: *Naruto Shinobi Collection *Naruto Shinobi Collection Shippu Ranbu *Naruto Shippuuden Ninja Destiny 2 *Naruto Shippuuden Ninja Destiny 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 5 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Blazing *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution *Naruto to Boruto Shinobi Striker *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Online *Naruto X Boruto Ninja Voltage He is also featured as a support-only character in Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm. Quotes * Relationships 'Senju Butsuma' 'Senju Tobirama' 'Senju Kawarama' 'Senju Itama' 'Uchiha Madara' 'Uchiha Izuna' 'Uzumaki Mito' 'Tsunade' 'Sarutobi Hiruzen' 'Sarutobi Biwako' 'Namikaze Minato' 'Uzumaki Naruto' 'Hyuga Hinata' 'Uchiha Sasuke' 'Haruno Sakura' 'Yamanaka Sai' 'Yamanaka Ino' 'Nara Shikamaru' 'Akimichi Choji' 'Rock Lee' 'Tenten' 'Inuzuka Kiba' 'Akamaru' 'Aburame Shino' 'Maito Gai' 'Gaara' 'Onoki' 'A' 'Terumi Mei' 'Uchiha Obito' Knownable Relatives *'Senju Butsuma' (Father/dead) *'Senju Kawarama' (1st Younger Brother/dead) *'Senju Tobirama' (2nd Younger Brother/dead) *'Senju Itama' (3rd Younger Brother/dead) *'Uzumaki Mito' (Wife) *'Tsunade' (Granddaughter) *'Nawaki' (Grandson) Trivia *'Hashirama' (柱間) is a Japanese word referring to the space between two pillars. This might be a play on the word 'pillar' (柱), as the Hokage is said to be the pillar that supports the village. '柱' is also the counter word for gods and buddhas. *His face on the Hokage Monument has a crack across the bridge of the nose. This crack is not present in flashback depictions of the Monument. *In the English version, his Wood Release was called "Secret Earth Jutsu" rather than "Wood Style". This was corrected in Part II with Yamato. *In many of the games they are present in, Hashirama and Tobirama bear each others respective English voice actors, with Hashirama being voiced by Peter Lurie, and Tobirama being voiced by Jamieson Price. *In the English version of Naruto, Hashirama is voice by Jamieson Price, and Tobirama is voice by Peter Lurie. But in the English version of Naruto Shippuuden, Hashirama is voice by Peter Lurie, and Tobirama by Jamieson Price. *Hashirama is one of three people to hold the title of "God of Shinobi" (忍の神), the others being Sarutobi Hiruzen and the Sage of the Six Paths. *Hashirama, along with Tobirama, Minato, and the Konoha symbol, had his face appear in the ending omake of Naruto Shippuuden episode 129 within the fireworks. *In Naruto chapter 238 a portrait of Hashirama and the other Hokage is seen, showing him using a kerchief. They can also be briefly seen in chapter 94. *Studio Pierrot's Settei sheets show that Hashirama was 147cm when he met Madara. *Despite Hashirama using the Bringer-of-Darkness Technique, a genjutsu, and the fact that all genjutsu is Yin Release, Yin Release is not listed as one of Hashirama's natures in the fourth databook. According to the databook(s): *His birthday was October 23, & his bloodtype was B. *His hobbies were bonsai & wood sculpting. *His desired opponent was Uchiha Madara. *His favorite food was mushroom mixed soup. *His favorite phrases were "The vast lands fertile" (大地豊饒) and "Heaven's garments are without seams" (天衣無縫). They refer to perfect beauty without any artificial elements. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Takayuki Sugo (Adult), Yuki Tai (Child) *'English' : Jamieson Price (Part I), Peter Lurie (Part II/NSUNS4), Max Mittelma (Child) all information on Senju Hashirama is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hashirama_Senju Gallery Naruto Shippuuden 140-166.jpg|Hashirama as an adult. 1002577 676364705721982 323778549 n.jpg|Hashirama in a flashback by Kurama. 10485444 652999791461558 3731178156011218812 n.png|Hashirama is revived by Orochimaru. 10346618 652999864794884 5331645093513197394 n.png|Hashirama stands with the other Hokages'. Category:Characters Category:Males